From a Distant Past
by DelanceyAngel
Summary: Someone from Sorrow's past comes back, but doesn't get what he exactly expected. OscarOC. Rated T for content.
1. Default Chapter

From a Distant Past  
By Sorrow McLennan  
  
The grandfather clock chimed as the hands reached midnight. The hardwood floor squeaked underneath the padded footsteps. The door hinges squeaked as well as the door was opened.  
  
"Hello?" A voice called out in the dark. "Who is it?"  
  
The bed moved the down a little bit under some sudden wait. "Shhh...It's me." A man's voice whispered.  
  
The woman lay back on the bed breathing a sigh of relief. "I was scared dere for a moment." She whispered.  
  
"Aww nuthin' to be scared of." He said climbing under the blankets with her moving closer to her. "everything is fine." He said kissing her on the forehead lying down beside her. "Work ran late is all."  
  
She nodded. "Dat's what I thought." She said.  
  
He kissed her on the lips softly. "Good night Evelyn." he whispered.  
  
"Good Night Honey. I love you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hush lil baby don't say a word." Evelyn rocked her baby in her arms, singing to it. She sighed contently staring into the baby's face. She looks so much like her father she thought.  
  
"momma! Momma!" She looked up to see her oldest son running into the room jumping up and down.  
  
She smiled. "yes honey?" She asked.  
  
"Dere's some one at da door." He replied.  
  
Evelyn sighed getting up setting her baby down in the cradle. Walking out to the front door, moving children's toy on her way over. Reaching it she slowly opened the door.  
  
Her eyes widened her mouth dropping open as she saw who it was. "Klutzy!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around him tightly.  
  
He smiled and hugged her back. It been so long but she still smelled the same, even her touch felt the same. He pulled away. "Let me have a look at you." HE said, looking her over. His eyes landed on her growing stomach. "When ya due?" he asked her.  
  
"March sometime." She replied, touching it. She didn't see the sadness in his eyes as she told him.  
  
"That's wonderful." He saw the little boy running in the back ground a little girl about 5 chasing after him. "Oh you've got others too." He commented.  
  
Evelyn nodded. "The boy is Christopher, " Her eyes Sparkled as she said this. "he's almost nine, Anna is a little over five and I have a 7-year-old but he's at a friend's house. That's Joseph. And Amanda is the baby she's nine months old." She said.  
  
He chuckled. "You've certainly busy, haven't you Sor?" He asked.  
  
She laughed. "Yeah I guess you could say dat. But what about you!" She said leading him over to the couch. "What's going on in yer life?" She asked.  
  
Klutzy laughed. "Well um..." He couldn't think of how to start it. He wasn't married with a family like her. How could he if it couldn't be with her?  
  
Evelyn smiled at him. "You're not going by Klutzy anymore are you?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head. "Nope. Kristoff now. But you can cal me Klutzy if you want."  
  
She nodded. "I don't think I'll ever be able to refer to you as anything else.' She said getting caught in his eyes for a moment. she shook her head and tried to look at something else. "How did you find out where I lived?" She asked.  
  
"Ani actually. I ran into her and Ditzy. I still can't get over the fact that they got married. It's amazing." He chuckled.  
  
"Did you know she's do two months after me?" She asked.  
He looked at her wide-eyed, "you're kidding me."  
  
Evelyn shook her head. "Nope I ain't. It's their first kid too." She started to get lost in his eyes again. Quickly she adverted her eyes.  
  
"You okay?" he asked her softly.  
  
"Yeah I am. It's jist so great to see you and everything." She forced a smile. "Tell me what's going on wid you. What's new."  
  
HE sighed. "Well I'm working on Vaudeville now." He started. "I have my own show so..." He didn't want to talk about it.  
  
She could sense his hesitance and decided not to push it. "Well that's great!" She smiled. "You..." She started to ask him a question but was interrupted by the door opening.  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
Evelyn jumped to her feet. "Oscah! You remember my friend Klutzy right?" she asked.  
  
Oscar narrowed his eyes on him nodding. "I remember him." He said. "Can I tawk to you in da bedroom Evelyn?" More of a command then a question.  
  
"Yeah sure. We'll be right back. " She told Klutzy and kissed one of her kids before following Oscar in the bedroom.  
  
Klutzy nodded. "Kay I'll watch da kids.' He said.  
  
Evelyn walked into the bedroom followed by Oscar, the door slamming behind them. She flinched turning around. She had a inkling on what she was in for.  
  
He looked at her with anger in his eyes. "What da hell is he doing heah?! He shouted.  
  
"Oscar...He's a friend..."  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
She gulped. "I thought after 9 closer to ten years you would be okay wid it!"  
  
"That I would be okay wid someone coming in and screwing me wife?! I don't think so!" He shouted, the anger rising in his voice.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "We didn't do anything, Oscar! We jist tawked! Dat's all we were going ta do!"  
  
He shook his head winding up his hand. "You lying bitch!" He snarled slapping her hard across the face sending her to the floor, her head hitting the bed, barely missing the night table.  
  
After a few minutes she climbed to her feet grabbing a hold of the side of her face. She kept her eyes off of Oscar who was sitting on the bed leaning forward, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"I'll tell him to leave." She said walking to the door. She looked back to get his reaction. There was none. Shaking her head she walked out to the front room, quickly removing her hand from her face so he would not see it.  
  
She walked over to him. Her face was throbbing. Sighing she put her hand on the couch. "Listen...you bettah go." She said. "I'll see you some other time." She added in a whisper.  
  
Klutzy nodded. He looked at her for a moment before standing up. He saw a slight swelling over her face, he sighed and stood up. He couldn't say anything to her. "Good Bye." He said putting his hat back on, walking to the door. He turned back around watching her for a moment, before opening the door, shutting it behind him.  
  
Evelyn watched as the door shut. She closed her eyes feeling a tear fall down her cheek. She prayed Oscar wouldn't be as angry as he had been. 


	2. 2

The dishes clang together sending out a sound like that of a bell as she pulled them out of the cupboard. Setting them out on the table she peered into the living room to see her husband playing with the children, she smiled to her self and went back to setting the table. She hummed quietly to herself.  
  
Oscar chuckled and grabbed Christopher pulling him up on his lap.  
  
"Daddy!" He called out giggling, laying in his arms.  
  
Evelyn walked out smiling at them. So adorable. She thought to herself. Reaching them she cleared her throat.  
  
He looked up. "Oh hey honey." He smiled.  
  
"Dinner's ready." She smiled and untied the apron, ringing it in her hand.  
  
Oscar nodded. "C'mon kids time to eat." He said standing up, putting Christopher down on the ground.  
  
Evelyn picked up Anna in her arms carrying her into the dining room, sitting her at the table. She put a napkin her daughter's dress for a bib. Kissing her on the top of the head. She walked over and brought the food over to the table, sitting it down.  
  
Oscar grabbed a hold of her by the waist. "Hey Baby." He said quietly, kissing her stomach.  
  
She giggled and gave him a hug. He reached up and pulled her closer, trying to pull her on his lap. "We need to have a meeting when the kids go to bed." He whispered.  
  
She laughed. "oh we do, do we?" She giggled. "Sounds good to me."  
  
Christopher looked up. "I don't feel good Mommy." He said.  
  
Evelyn stood up walking over to him, putting her hand on his forehead. "Oh honey!" She exclaimed. "He is burning up.' She said clutching him to her chest.  
  
Oscar stood up walking over. He reached down feeling the boys head. "We better put him to bed." He said.  
  
She nodded. "I can do dat. Stay wid da uddahs.' She smiled.  
  
He nodded and watched his wife carry their son to the kids bedroom. He sighed and turned back to the other kids.  
  
Evelyn helped Christopher into bed. She pulled the blankets up and over his shoulders. Sitting down she touched his shoulder softly. She stared at her favorite son for a moment before leaning over kissing him on the forehead.  
  
"Mommy?" he called out, reaching for her.  
  
She stopped and grabbed onto his hand. "I'se heah honey." She whispered.  
  
"Don't leave me. Please."  
  
She nodded and laid down beside him, holding him to her chest, cradling him. She hummed softly trying to calm him down, he held onto her sobbing. Rocking back and forth softly she felt him cry himself to sleep.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind blew through the open window blowing the curtain up in the air. Laying down on the bed, an exhausted Evelyn laid down beside her husband slipping between the covers. She felt Oscar's arm wrap around her.  
  
"Heya Sweet face." he said breathing heavily on her.  
  
"Hey." She replied turning to face him. "Did you miss me?" She asked him.  
  
"More den you'll know." He said kissing her on the cheek moving down to her neck.  
  
Evelyn snuggled up closer to him. "I'm so glad you didn't have to work tonight." She said.  
  
"Yeah yeah me too." he said lifting up her nightgown slightly. She slapped at his hand.  
  
"Oscar! I'm tired please."  
  
"We'll I'm not." He said kissing her neck raising his hand up her higher.  
  
"Please Oscar...don't." She protested a little louder.  
  
He put his hand over his mouth. "Shhh you wanna wake the children?" He snarled. She started to protest again but decided to let him have his way, it would be a lot easier that way. 


	3. 3

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Evelyn looked over the tall building. Taking a deep breath she finished walking up the rest of the stairs pushing the door open, carefully walking in to the lobby. It had been years since she had been at Irving Hall. She smiled looking around thinking of the memories. She closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
Trying to remember everything Ani had told her, she walked back towards the backstage entrance. She sighed and opened the door. She hoped she had no problems. Medda still owned the joint so hopefully she wouldn't.  
  
She looked down at the ground studying the hardwood floor, not noticing the person just up the hall from her.   
  
"Hey dere."   
  
She quickly jerked her head up. Just the person she wanted to see. "Klutzy!" She grinned.  
  
He tried to hide a grin seeing her but failed. "What brings you heah?" he asked.  
  
"You do actually." She replied walking closer to him.  
  
Klutzy chuckled. "Well...um come wid me we can tawk." He paused for a moment. "Does Oscar know you're heah?"  
  
Evelyn looked back at the ground and shook her head. "No he don't. He's at work."  
  
He nodded. "Well why don't you come wid me and we can tawk?" He repeated.  
  
She followed him back to his small apartment in the back of the hall. He gestured for her to sit down on the couch. Sitting down she smiled at him, straightening her skirt out.  
  
He sat down on the chair next to the couch, leaning closer to her. "So what did you come to see me for?" He asked.  
  
Evelyn smiled at him. "I jist wanted to see you again."  
  
"Really?" He asked her, trying to hide his excitement. He chuckled to himself a bit, it had been so many years but he still felt the same. "Well I'm glad you stopped by."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah me too."  
  
"I have a question. I've wanted to know it for years..." He sighed. "Why did you marry Oscar?" He asked.  
  
Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. She had dreaded this. She prayed this time would never happen. Opening her eyes she sighed.  
  
"Well you promise me not to get mad?" She asked him.  
  
Klutzy nodded a little confused. "I promise."  
  
Evelyn took another deep breath. "I can't tell you." She gulped.  
  
He moved over to the couch sitting next to her, touching her hand. "It's okay."  
  
"No...you know what I just wanna spend time with you before I have to go back home.' She said trying evade answering.  
  
Klutzy sighed and nodded. He realized he wasn't going to get an answer from her on that. He smiled at her. "You know you haven't change you're just the way I remember you."  
  
She blushed and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "And you're as sweet as I remember you." She giggled. "You know I have gray hairs now."  
  
He chuckled. "I noticed, but I think it's beautiful. Besides it's your reward for being a mother to so many kids."  
  
She nodded. "I never ever imagined myself being a mother. Now I'm on my 5th kid."  
  
"What pregnancy?" He asked her seriously.  
  
This question caught her off guard. "I um...I..."  
  
He leaned forward. "Sor...you can tell me." he said.  
  
She quickly stood up. "You're saying Oscar beats me. How dare you!"  
  
Klutzy shook his head. "No I'm not...well maybe I am."  
Evelyn narrowed her eyes at him for a moment and then softened up. "He may strike me sometimes when he gets really angry but that's not any different then any other man. Besides I deserve it when it happens."  
  
"No. No one deserves to be hit." Klutzy said standing up walking over reaching his hand out.  
  
"No I do. I'm not a very good wife, I don't do my job sometimes and he needs to enforce it that I do."  
  
"Hey...No...Evelyn." He said softly smiling at her real name. "You've always been the most sweetest, most kindest, most damn near perfect girl in my eyes, he don't deserve you."  
  
She started to answer him when there was a knock on the door. "Mr. Romano you're wanted on stage."  
  
Klutzy sighed. "I've gotta go. Remember what I said. Please." He said walking off. Evelyn watched him leave, his words echoing in her head. 


	4. 4

Sitting across the room from her husband, Evelyn brushed her hair with the large silver brush. She hummed a bit under her breath. Oscar sat with his legs straddled. He was shining his boots looking up at her every once in a while, a smirk on his face.  
  
Evelyn looked up at him and smiled. "What you got on your mind, Sweetie?" She asked him.  
  
He shrugged rubbing hard on his boot, his smirk grew wider.  
  
She set down the brush down and laughed. "Something must be on your mind they way your sitting the smirking. Now tell me."  
  
Oscar snickered. "Oh nothing much." He said grinning at her.  
  
She rolled her eyes and got up from the chair and walked over to the closet shutting the door. She jumped as she felt his strong arms around her waist picking her up. "be careful." She instructed.  
  
"Why?" He asked her nuzzling against her neck.  
  
  
She looked up at him. "Well incase you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh yeah right. Sorry." He said letting go walking away  
  
"Honey I'm sorry." She sighed touching his arm he shrugged away her touch. "What can I do to make it up to you?"  
  
"I dunno." he murmured staring at the floor.  
  
She sighed and sat down on the bed, pulling the covers forward. "Baby come to bed." She said.  
  
He shook his head. "Get some sleep." He said walking out of the room turning off the light.  
  
Evelyn groaned and laid back in bed staring at the ceiling, hearing the front door open and shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Early the next morning the sun was about a half-hour from rising, Evelyn stood by the stove cooking her children's breakfast. She quickly turned around hearing the door open.  
  
"Oscar is that you?" She called out.  
  
There was a murmur of something in the next room. She sat down the spatula, walking out. "Honey where have you been?" She asked.  
  
He sneered at her. "Dat's none of your business." He snarled hanging up his jacket.   
  
His breath ranked of alcohol, she thought she saw some red stuff smeared on cheek. "Is that lipstick?" She asked.  
  
He lifted up his hand striking her hard across the face. "Don't ever ask me dat, bitch!" He shouted.  
  
She grabbed a hold of her throbbing cheek. She watched as he headed to the bedroom. Closing her eyes she fought back her tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evelyn stood watching as the door shut. Breathing a heavy sigh of relief she sat back on the couch. Glancing up at the clock she sighed again. It would be another half our before Gina would be there. She looked over at Anna and smiled.  
  
Anna walked over to her and climbed on the couch with her. "Mommy." She said quietly sucking on her thumb.  
  
"Hey don't do that." She said pulling her daughter's thumb out of her mouth. "You know I don't like it when you do that." Anna giggled and stuck her tongue out at her. "Hey now!" She shouted tickling her.  
  
"Mommy quit it!" She giggled. This caused her to tickle harder. "Mommy!"  
  
Evelyn stopped the tickling and kissed Anna on the top of her head. "There you go baby." she whispered. Sighing she pulled her daughter to her chest, stroking her hair.  
  
There was a knock on the door. She sighed, putting her hand on the back of the couch helping herself up. Slowly she opened the door. "Klutzy!" She exclaimed.  
  
He looked up and smiled at her. "I couldn't wait to see you again."   
  
Evelyn blushed. "Um c'mon in." She said opening the door for him. "I was going to see you once Gina got here."  
  
"Really?" He asked her softly coming in.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah I've missed you. So um why don't you have a seat?" She asked him.  
  
He quickly sat down not taking his eyes off of her. Anna watched him a strange look on her face. "Who's he?" She asked.  
  
"He's Uncle Klutzy honey." She smiled at him. The little girl nodded.   
  
Evelyn looked at him grinning. She sat her hand on her stomach. "Um can I get you anything?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head. "No I'm fine." He replied. There was a long silence between the two of them. Their eyes never looking away from each other. Evelyn quickly looked down at the ground, touching her chin with her hand.  
  
There was a knock on the door, she smiled and walked over opening it. "Gina." She grinned.  
Her friend walked in she glanced at her as she saw Klutzy. "Can't you two keep away from each other for five minutes?" She laughed.  
  
Evelyn blushed. "Shut up Gina." She smirked. She turned to Anna. "How about you go play in your room." She smiled. The little girl nodded and ran off.  
  
Klutzy watched her leave. "That goil looks so much like the two of you."  
  
She sighed and looked down at the floor. "She's got the Delancey temper." She frowned.  
  
He sighed. "Dat's too bad." he replied.  
  
Ani looked at the clock. "You two better leave, Evelyn's gotta be back before he get's home or there'll be hell to pay."  
  
Evelyn nodded grabbing her coat. "And I wanted to talk to you." She added.  
  
Klutzy smiled standing up. "I'd love dat." He walked over and opened the door for her. "Ladies foist."  
  
Evelyn rolled her eyes. "I'm not a lady. I'm Oscar's wife."  
  
"Well yeah them too." He smirked.  
  
"you're talking like there's more than one of us." She pouted. Ani watched them with interest.  
  
He sighed. "C'mon lets just go." He said. 


	5. 5

Evelyn laughed and shook her head. "No no no. Error's grown up now, he's...17. Got a fiance actually."  
  
Klutzy's eyes widened. "Our little boy?" He asked shocked, emphasizing the word 'our'.   
  
She nodded. "yeah she's a real beauty too." She said sighing looking at her feet. "You know he never got over you leaving. He thought you abandoned him."  
  
He closed his eyes. "Oh my God..." He choked, that was not what he wanted.  
  
She quickly looked up. "And then I got married and he lost his other 'parent' so I have no room to kick."  
  
"Does he hate me?" He asked. "I mean either of us?"  
  
She shook her head. "No he don't...though he probably should..."  
  
Klutzy nodded and leaned on the table with his elbows. "You think he'll let me see him again?" he asked.  
  
Evelyn smiled at him. "I think he'ld be thrilled to know your back in town...he's not too happy with me though."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She laughed sadly. "well for starters I married Oscar instead of you and I bore his children...he considers me a traitor."  
  
He sighed and stared at her for a moment. He didn't want to respond to this, he just reached over and touched her hand. She smiled slightly up at him and then looked at the clock.   
  
"I've gotta go. He's gonna be home soon and if I'm not back..." She pulled away her hand. "I'll be back soon I promise. Don't let anyone know I was here. Please."  
  
Klutzy sat back in the chair watching her leave. He stared at the door for a moment after it shut. He closed his eyes sliding his hand over his face. He slowly wiped away the tear that escaped from his clinched eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quietly she put the groceries away up in the cupboards, listening the sounds of her children. Anna was chasing Joseph around the room, while Christopher was drawing at the kitchen table. She turned around when she heard the front door open.  
"Honey is dat you?" She called out.  
  
Oscar came in the room smirking, He pulled his hat off and looked at her. "It bettah be or someone's gonna be in trouble for looking at me wife dis way." He said walking over putting his arm around her.  
  
"You're not mad at me now?" She asked. He just shrugged and nuzzled against her neck. She touched his hand gently.  
  
Turning around pulling his wife to his chest he looked at their oldest boy. "You feeling better now?" He asked.  
Christopher nodded. "Yes papa. I'm making something for Uncle Klutzy."  
  
Evelyn saw anger flash in Oscar's eyes at the mention of the other man. "Why don't you make something for me instead?" he asked.  
  
The little boy looked up and gulped a bit. "I mean for you papa. I don't like that man." He said frightened.  
  
Oscar nodded. "Dat's more like it."  
  
Evelyn just stared at him. "Don't be teaching my child your hatred." She exclaimed.  
  
He turned his eyes focusing his anger now on his very pregnant wife. "Bedroom. Now." he ordered, grabbing her arm as the reached the living room.   
  
He dragged her to the bedroom slamming the door behind him. Twisting her arm, he threw her down on her stomach on the bed pinning her down. "You've been seeing him again."  
  
"No I haven't!"   
  
"You're lying." He snarled pulling her hair, giving it a yank.  
  
"Please Oscar you're hurting me."   
  
Oscar put his knee in her side. "If I hear his name in dis house one more time I'm gonna have you followed and then there really will be hell to pay."  
  
Evelyn nodded quickly. "you won't I promise! Just let go of me, Please!"  
  
He loosened his grip on her slightly. "you better put out for me tonight." He growled in her ear.  
  
She turned around shooting him a glare. "Don't I always?" She asked bitterly.  
  
He lifted up his hand preparing to strike her but pulled it back. "I'm gonna go out with the children." he said.  
  
She watched as he left closing the door behind him. She curled up putting her arms around her stomach, crying softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So it was just like that?"  
  
Evelyn sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it Klutz." She said looking away.  
  
He reached out his hand to her. "Sor...if I'm the cause of it. I wanna..." He stopped when she pushed it away.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll heal and if I miscarry, we'll make another one. Just like he says." She folded her arms and looked down at the ground pushing back tears. She hated when Oscar talked about their unborn children like that.  
  
"Oh that's a real manly way to talk about your offspring." Klutzy growled. "Why the hell don't you just leave him?" He demanded  
  
"Why don't you leave the stage huh?" She spouted back.  
  
He gave her a strange look. "What? What do you mean why don't I leave the stage."  
  
She stared back at him. "why don't you just answer me huh?"   
  
Klutzy sighed. "because I love it." He replied. "I've dreamt of this all my life." It was his second love his first being her, but he wasn't going to say that.  
  
"That's why I can't leave him," She choked. "I've loved him since I was real young."  
  
"but he abuses you. He can't love you."   
  
Evelyn sighed and looked him in the eye. "He does. He really does. You don't' know what you're talking about."  
  
"The hell I don't!" Klutzy shouted. "If he loved you he wouldn't beat you like he does."  
  
"Yeah but if someone loved someone like you say they're supposed to they wouldn't make love to someone who's supposed to bee their dream and then run off, breaking off all contact for 9 years and expect to be able to come back and everything be the same!"  
  
He stared at her, his mouth dropped open. He searched her eyes trying to remember how to speak. He swallowed hard and started to say something.  
  
"Can it Romano." She said turning around to the door. She gave him one last look before opening it and slamming it shut.  
  
Klutzy watched the door, hoping she would come back. He slumped down in the nearest chair. The memories started to come back mixed with the words she had just spoken. Closing his eyes he let it take him over. 


	6. 6

Evelyn leaned against the kitchen table, she ran her fingers over the edge of the teacup, staring down at the floating leaves. She sighed and looked up, watching Ani at the stove.  
  
She shook her head. 'There's no way he'll forgive me. I can't believe I said that to him."  
  
Gina turned around. "Well it's da truth. He pined away for you for years and then you to finally get together and he runs off. He didn't even say good bye Evelyn."  
  
"I know but I mean, that night changed my life forever, nothing's been the same since. It's the only reason I married Oscar." She confessed.  
  
"Sor." She whispered putting her hand on her friends shoulder. "I still wish you hadn't done dat."  
  
Evelyn sighed nodding. 'I do too, but I've got the kids so theirs no way and I don't want to be a single mother, and I don't wanna be divorced."  
  
"no you would rather be someone's punching bag." She regretted saying it as soon as she finished. "I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"No, no you're right. But can we at least talk about something else?" Evelyn asked.  
  
Gina smiled. "Shoah. I got a letter the other day." She said walking over, sitting beside her.  
  
"Really? who from?"  
"Blaze and Bumlets." Gina chuckled. "They're living in Middletown with their kids. The own a store over there, they even have a dog."  
  
Evelyn smiled. "That's nice. I knew they would be together forever. I always admired that she was able to land one of the good ones."  
  
Her friend nodded. "And yours ran off." She said turning around.  
  
She sent a glare at her but didn't say anything about it. She put her hands over her face groaning. "What am I gonna do.' She said rubbing her temples.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oscar was up waiting for his wife to come back, leaning back on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table. He closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of the couch. The turning of the door woke him up.  
  
He glanced over before climbing to his feet. "It's about time." he said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Evelyn started her voice a little shaky. "We were working on clothes for the children.' She explained.  
  
He smirked and took her hand. "I ain't mad. I just wanted to be near you.' He said.   
  
She cocked her head a bit looking at him. He was behaving strangely. He must've wanted something. She had a sneaking feeling she knew what it was. "Bedroom?" She asked him.  
  
Oscar chuckled. "you seemed to think I have a one-track mind." He said. "No actually I was thinking of starting on the couch making our way to the bedroom."  
  
Evelyn scoffed. "What about the children? What if they walk in on us, won't they be scared for life?"  
  
"Well I thought of dat, dat's why I thought just heavy petting and necking for a little bit. Like we used when we're younger." He smirked.  
  
She rolled her eyes, laughing. "Fine." She said taking his hand, sitting down on the couch with him.  
  
Oscar touched her side gently leaning over her. He gently put his lips to her neck, moving them across it slowly. She closed her eyes, touching his stomach gently. He moved his kisses up to her mouth, giving her a quick kiss before pulling away.  
  
"Why did you stop?" She asked.  
  
"Something's been bothering me lately.' He said. "So I'm gonna come right out and ask it."  
  
Evelyn gulped. " Okay...go ahead."  
  
He scratched his head. "You know it's something that's been puzzling me for quite a while. How did Christopher end up with blue eyes when both you and me have dark? I mean da uddahs have dark as well."  
  
She stared at him for a moment. Why was he asking this all of a sudden? What was she going to say? She started to say something and then stopped. "Well...I don't know either. It is strange but I have light-eyed people in me family maybe it skipped a generation or two."  
  
Oscar nodded and shrugged. Satisfied with this answer, for now, he went back to kissing his wife's neck. She leaned back and let him kiss her wherever he wanted. 


	7. 7

Turning over to her other side, Evelyn pulled the blankets around her tighter. She had a feeling she had over slept but after last night she was too tired to get up. Beings it was a weekend she figured on letting the kids just sleep or do what they wanted to do. 

She snuggled down deeper into the bed trying to warm up. She groaned as she heard a knock on the bedroom door. "Who is it?" She called. There was no answer.

She rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed, pushing the blankets to the foot of the bed. Slowly she made her way to the bedroom door. Putting her hand on the doorknob pulling it open it quickly. She groaned. "You." She said pulling away. "How did you get in?" She demanded.

"Your son let me in.' Klutzy replied looking her over.

"Christopher." She grumbled. "Damnit." She said touching her hand to her forehead. "Let's go back to the front room."

He followed her into the next room, looking her over. He sighed remembering the time before he left. He quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind. There was no way it was going to help him now.

Evelyn walked over to the couch and sat down. "Have a seat." She said gruffly.  
He did as he was told. "look." he started. "I'm so sorry about last night. I'm so sorry about the past 9 years. I made a mistake."

She kept her eyes away from him, she just glared at the coffee table, burning holes in it. "you did.' She replied. "I big one."

He sighed and stared at her. " You're never gonna forgive me are you?" He asked.

"Look you left me. You left me with something that is never going to leave me that's always going to be a part of me, but you don't even care!" She shouted.

Klutzy closed his eyes. "Sor, I've been paying for that for the last nine years."

She jumped to her feet. "No you haven't! I have!" She sat back down on the couch and put her head in her hands, sobbing. He reached out touching her hand. SHe quickly pulled away. "Don't."

Sighing he sat back on the chair. "I would move heaven and earth for you still." He said.

She looked up and glared. "Can't you see it's too late? I loved you and you ran. Now nothing can happen."

He closed his eyes. She was right. He ruined it. He had been the one to chicken out and run, now he could never have her and the fact killed him. He sighed and stared at her long brown hair as it fell down her back. It was the same shade as it had once been save a few gray strands here and there. Her eyes no longer shimmered they way he remembered them He had loved to stare at them for as long as he could. Now they were hard and cold, no feeling in them. When he had first came back there was a glimmer but that had now faded.

He sighed and stared at the floor. I'm sorry " he said quietly. "I know it's not going to fix .anything. but for what it's worth I am."

She climbed to he feet using the back of the couch to help her. "You can see yourself out." She said walking away not even sending a glance his way.

He watched her as she left, the bedroom door shutting behind her. She was now gone forever. The Sorrow he loved had died and now was the cold empty shell of a once wonderful woman. He groaned and stood up taking one last look towards the bedroom. Turning around he head for the door, leaving promptly.

In the bedroom Evelyn threw her self down on the bed, grabbing the pillow putting it over the back of her head. She cried loudly, tears falling down her cheek. She was in so much pain, just the sight of him now sent daggers into her heart. How could she ever tell him about her secret? It wasn't like she could be with him now and he wouldn't be able to have any part of it. IF Oscar found out, forget about it.

Climbing up further on the bed she moved the pillow into her arms holding it tightly. She curled up in a ball as good as she could with her large stomach. Closing her eyes she wiped away the tears, although it did no good, more eventually fell to replace them. Time went on and she ended up crying her self to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Another story not finished. So sad. Gotta do better. 


End file.
